


Судьба моя — звездный иней

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Этот тёплый день месяца Последнего Зерна ознаменовался моим отъездом из Ривервуда. Я ждал этого дня долгие пять лет – с тех пор, как мой прадядя Стэн вдохновил меня на поступление на службу Имперскому Легиону.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Персонажи будут добавляться со временем.
> 
> Все персонажи достигли возраста совершеннолетия.
> 
> ООС небольшое. В шапке не указываю, вам не спойлерю, поймёте сами, в чём.
> 
> Автор песни – Канцлер Ги
> 
> Много неточностей в тексте касательно мира Скайрима. Могут быть иначе представлены подземелья, но запомнить все в исчерпывающей точности я был не в силах. В историю не вдаюсь – смотрим на мир от лица Диппера и знаем столько же, сколько он. То бишь мало.  
> Очень прошу не начинать ныть по этим поводам, сам все огрехи знаю прекрасно.
> 
> Карта Скайрима – skyrimmap.ru/?lang=ru&mid=207  
> Месяца и дни недели – ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Календарь_Тамриэля

Этот тёплый день месяца Последнего Зерна ознаменовался моим отъездом из Ривервуда. Я ждал этого дня долгие пять лет – с тех пор, как мой прадядя Стэн вдохновил меня на поступление на службу Имперскому Легиону. Я был счастлив. В сотый раз я проверял дорожную сумку, надеясь, что ничего не забыл. Путь мне предстоял неблизкий: сначала дорога лежала на север, к Вайтрану, затем на запад – к Рорикстеду, через горы в Картвастен и, наконец, в Маркарт. Путь должен был занять, по меньшей мере, пять дней, и это без учёта вынужденных остановок в Рорикстеде и Картвастене.

Я уже давно всё распланировал, вдоль и поперёк изучив карту и отметив на ней возможные опасности в виде некромантов или бандитов. Но я знал, что поеду не один – со мной уезжают ещё, по меньшей мере, трое новобранцев. Кроме того, до Вайтрана меня сопроводит дядя Стэн, а оттуда, вполне возможно, нас до Рорикстеда будет сопровождать конвой из Легионеров. Я знал, что путешествие не будет простым, но был настолько очарован открывшейся возможностью испытать себя, что практически не чувствовал страха.

Я ещё раз, наверное, в сто первый проверил вещи, а затем спустился из своей комнаты вместе с ними. Домик у нас был небольшой – две спальни, одна из которых была на чердаке, где ночевали мы с сестрой. Стэнли обычно жил и торговал привозимыми Стэнфордом овощами и мясом в Вайтране, где и жил практически весь год, поэтому в этом доме он спал на кипе шкур, постеленных одна на другую, о чём много и упорно ворчал. У его импровизированной кровати, которая являлась также и скамьёй, и креслом, и ковром, стоял стол, а чуть дальше, у стены – камин. В углах валялись пустые или набитые яблоками и другими фруктами корзины, на полках лежала пшеница, в бочках можно было найти соль. Дом всегда казался мне намного уютнее самой лучшей таверны.

Несмотря на всю мою радость, мне было немного жаль оставлять его. Тут я жил с пяти лет, после смерти родителей. Дядья стали мне очень близки, я привык к своему простому образу жизни, но знал, что это не для меня. Я рвался на поиски приключений, окрестности изучил вдоль и поперёк – нужно идти дальше.

Разумеется, военная служба будет опасной. На востоке ещё теплятся очаги сопротивления под предводительством старых вояк Братьев Бури, и, хоть они не представляют непосредственной угрозы, я думал, что меня могут отправить на поле военных действий. И я не был против биться на мечах или стрелять из лука. В первый раз на коня меня посадили в шесть лет, в девять я уже крепко держался в седле; меч мне дали в десять, в двенадцать я смог победить дядю Стэна. И с того времени я продолжал совершенствоваться. Не знаю, хватит ли моего мастерства против соперников сильнее дяди, но к встрече с бойцом своего ранга я был готов, а там – потренируюсь и сражу кого посильнее. Я полон боевого духа!

Хотя, я не думаю, что война – это для меня. Но это была прекрасная возможность ступить на опасную дорогу путешествий, которая открывалась передо мной.

Вдохновлённый и наполненный приятной тоской, в последний раз окинув взглядом комнату на чердаке и всю домашнюю обстановку, я вышел из дома. Я глубоко вдохнул слегка прохладный воздух – даже летом в нём чувствовалась подступающая зима. Родственники и друзья уже ждали меня.

Мэйбл, увидев меня с мешком вещей, бросилась ко мне первая, повисла на шее и крепко зажмурилась. Она не плакала – знала, что это для меня важно, что я не смогу усидеть на одном месте, что мне нужно уехать дальше Вайтрана. Мэйбл всегда была понимающей, за что я её и так любил.

Если вес сестры на мне почти не чувствовался, то вот прадядя Форд, обнявший меня следом, существенно отяжелил мою сыромятую броню. Я невольно закряхтел, стараясь обнять их обоих в ответ и не уронить свой мешок.

– Удачи тебе в дальних странствиях, племянник, – произнёс дядя Форд, отстраняясь и трепля меня по волосам, не прикрытым шлемом. – Береги себя.

После этих слов Мэйбл только крепче меня обняла. Я знал, глубоко в душе она не хочет меня отпускать, а потому ласково погладил её по спине и отстранил от себя.

– Обещаю писать раз в месяц. Не поскуплюсь на гонца, если будут деньги.  
– У тебя всё получится, бро-бро, – Мэйбл отошла к подругам, Кэнди и Гренде, которые тут же хором пожелали мне удачи.

Всю трогательную сцену прервало ворчание дяди Стэна, который уже оседлал двух лошадей и теперь подгонял меня – пора было отправляться в путь, если мы хотели успеть к отъезду повозки из Вайтрана. Я огляделся и увидел, что другие мои знакомые моего возраста, которым предстоит путешествовать со мной до Маркарта, уже оседлали лошадей и неспешно тронулись в путь, наверное, ожидая, пока мы их догоним.

Я закинул мешок на свою лошадь и вскочил в седло. Я не удержался от взгляда сверху вниз на семью, которую снова увижу теперь уже нескоро. Они выглядели и грустными, и счастливыми одновременно. Даже несмотря на то, что я могу не вернуться больше никогда, они были рады за меня сейчас – а все переживания, слёзы и письма с просьбами беречь себя и навестить их как-нибудь будут потом.

– До встречи, Диппер! Удачи! – раздался звонкий голос сестры, стоило мне пришпорить коня.

Я обернулся и помахал им – семье, которая являлась для меня всем долгих восемнадцать лет. 

Я надеялся, что смогу сдержаться и сразу отвернусь, но продолжал наблюдать, как их фигурки постепенно уменьшались, а затем и вовсе пропали из виду. Только в этот момент я осознал, что буду по ним очень скучать.

Конь мой направился по знакомой дороге за лошадью Стэнли. Я мог теперь опустить поводья, давая жеребцу волю идти самому, и взглянуть на трёх юношей, которым было со мной по пути. Одного из них я знал – это был Робби, ему двадцать. Он пел песни о романтике дорог и мечтал стать бардом, но его отец считал, что для мужчины самое главное – быть солдатом и получить парочку шрамов от меча на теле. 

Ещё одного звали Тэд Стрэндж, и он мне не нравился. На вид он был абсолютно нормальным, настолько нормальным, что даже скучным. Его семья перебралась в Ривервуд совсем недавно. Его дед видал ещё не разрушенный Хелген и, говорят, самого Алдуина, но я в эти байки не верил. Я лишь подозревал Тэда в колдовстве. Нет, не в той магии, которой учат в Коллегии Магов – в некромантии и призыве существ из Обливиона. Впрочем, если кто ещё и сходился со мной во мнении, то лишь тайно, ведь доказательств ни у кого не было, а больше всех в такой маленькой деревне, как наша, боялись оклеветать своих же.

Третьим же, как ни странно, был лесной эльф с коротким именем Мермандо. Сестра в нём когда-то души не чаяла. Красивый, высокий, с никогда не сходящим загаром, лучистыми голубыми глазами и чарующим голосом, он был мечтой любой девушки. К несчастью для них всех, Мермандо был нелюдим, предпочитал держаться особняком, редко говорил, а уж тем более – пел. Шанс хоть как-то подружиться у меня оставался только с ним: это только в кругу близких знакомых я кажусь себе смелым и решительно настроенным, среди незнакомцев же совершенно теряюсь.

Я посмотрел на родные места, взглянул вверх, на Высокий Хротгар. У вершины его, как всегда, клубилась метель. Я знал, что ещё не раз увижу высокую гору, видную из многих уголков провинции Скайрим. Но вряд ли у меня будет время смотреть на неё вот так – с лёгкой задумчивостью и грустью. Я прижал руку к груди, где под бронёй был спрятан «амулет на удачу» - небольшая ёлочка, выполненная коряво моей сестрой из серебра и кусочка зелёного стекла.

Впереди на горизонте, заволоченный утренней дымкой, виднелся Драконий Предел.


	2. Акт I. Огонь очага, начало морозов, закат солнца. Глава 1. Ветер перемен. Часть 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

_Судьба моя – звездный иней,_   
_Звезда над дорогой дальней_   
_Звезда над долиной синей,_   
_Звезда на холодной стали._

  
Вайтран мне понравился ещё в пору, когда я был совсем маленьким. Это был чистый, красивый город, со стен которого открывался восхитительный вид на степь. Драконий Предел возвышался над домами горожан, и с площадки перед особняком можно было любоваться рассветами и закатами.  
Я часто бывал здесь, но с жителями знаком почти не был. В сам город мне не было надобности наведываться, поэтому я гулял возле конюшен, осматривая лошадей и думая, что когда-нибудь куплю себе свою.  
Я специально предавался детским мечтам сейчас, как бы делая это в последний раз. Отчего-то мне казалось, что дальше будет не до них, что я повзрослею и познаю мир таким, какой он есть, без прикрас. Это я слышал от дяди Стэна, но даже не знал, хорошо это или плохо – всё же, хотелось сохранить в себе ребёнка.

Мы ждали, пока все соберутся. Стэнли вручил мне денег на дорогу, напомнив, чтобы я хорошенько их прятал, дабы карманники да воришки не прибрали кошелёк к рукам. Я заверил старика, что всё будет в порядке и с деньгами, и со мной, после чего забрал свои вещи и забрался в повозку, решив ждать остальных здесь.  
С нами действительно должен был поехать небольшой конвой из трёх легионеров. Но, как я понял, им просто было по пути. Да и выглядели они неброско – такие же юнцы, как и мы, разве что немного постарше.

Но я засмотрелся на их броню. Мне тоже выдадут такой комплект, если я стану легионером.. Точнее, _когда_ стану.

Легионеры-всадники скакали вокруг повозки, разминая лошадей. Я вновь ненадолго оказался в своих мечтах. Однако вскоре меня подтолкнул в спину Стэнли, который едва достал до меня на повозке.

– Удачи, малой. И ты… не забывай своих стариков, ладно? Век наш недолог. Просто помни в своих приключениях о тех, кто тебя любит и ждёт.  
– Обязательно, – растрогался я, ведь обычно прадядя Стэн более суровый и ворчливый, но сейчас, похоже, и он осознал, что отпускает меня в свободное плавание. – Береги себя, дядя Стэн.  
– А ты – себя, малой. Всё, у меня дела, деньги сами собой в кошель не полезут, – и, делая вид, что ему больше нет до меня дела, Стэнли проверил лошадей в конюшне и направился в сторону городских ворот с собственными сумками с товарами.

Я улыбнулся. Всё только начиналось, я чувствовал это.

***

Мы ехали по каменистой тропе на запад. Вокруг нас была степь, чуть впереди виднелись развалины Западной сторожевой башни. Я слышал легенды о том, что именно в этом месте люди поверили в возвращение драконов, именно здесь Довакин поглотил свою первую душу. Меня невольно пробрал трепет к древней постройке, и я представил, как герой взбегает на лестницу, ведущую наверх башни, дожидается приземления дракона и ловко рассекает ему израненное брюхо своей секирой. Всё это сопровождают всплески огня и хаос, а затем убитый дракон падает на землю, руша стену башни, и через мгновение тлеет, передавая свою душу драконорожденному.  
В детстве мы с сестрой очень часто играли в победу над драконом. Интереснее всего было, когда драконом был кто-то из нас, но иногда мы сражались против невидимого противника бок о бок. Я знал, что драконы исчезли навсегда, но всё равно хотелось увидеть кровожадное существо вблизи, поэтому я рисовал его углём на коже так старательно, как только мог, после чего сражался с куском кожи вместе с сестрой и вместе с ней же затем огребал за испорченный товар.  
Я не ощущал себя частью истории, просто глядя со стороны на руины. Но и полностью чужим себя не чувствовал тоже. Словно бы я – тот второстепенный персонаж, без которого история не шла бы дальше. Ведь я был тем, кто верил в легенды и кто помнил их почти наизусть.  
Всегда нужны люди, которые могут напомнить и передать.

Вокруг было спокойно, хотя я знал, что порой на этом тракте видят бандитов. Видимо, тех или не было, или они просто не рисковали нападать на всадников и трёх новобранцев.  
Поэтому я решил завести разговор с теми, кто был в повозке.

– Кто-нибудь слышал что-то об этом месте или о тех, куда мы направляемся?  
– Я знаю, что здесь было сражение с драконом, – отозвался эльф, который в пути, кажется, почувствовал себя немного раскованней.  
– Как думаешь, они могут вернуться?  
– Драконы-то? Не знаю. Но знаю, что если бы они вернулись, то обязательно нашёлся бы герой, их останавливающий.  
– Вот как?  
– Дело в том, – Мермандо словно рассказывал мне секрет, – Что в мире существует равновесие. На любое зло найдётся добро, его побеждающее. На каждого злодея – свой герой. В назначенный час, в определённом месте, случается так, что человек, прежде искавший путь и не находивший его, осознаёт своё предназначение. И рука Судьбы не позволит ему сойти с верного пути. И добро восторжествует.  
– Но тогда и на каждого воришку должен прийтись свой стражник, – возразил я, хотя слова эльфа пришлись мне по душе. – А этого не происходит.  
– В мире существует также и необходимое зло, без которого мы бы не познали ценность добра и добрых поступков.

С этим я готов был согласиться, вот только одно «но» останавливало меня. Я не считал, что мир двухполярен. В нём обязательно имелся серый цвет. Но с Мермандо спорить не стал, говорил он проникновенно и с решительным блеском в глазах, и я не хотел пошатнуть его веру. Ведь кто знает, возможно, она пригодится ему в будущем.

– Мне холодно, – пожаловался Тэд, и я заметил, что на нём даже не было брони, одна рубаха, которую в этих степях продувало ветром. – У кого-нибудь есть плащ? Я верну.  
– Нужно было раньше думать, – огрызнулся на него Робби, чем-то недовольный. – А теперь тихо. Вас весь Скайрим слышит.

Я хмыкнул, но как-то неловко замолчал. Среди нас воцарилась тишина, и я больше не хотел её нарушать, чувствуя раздражение Робби.  
Я был мирным в плане взаимоотношений. Если ко мне относились с уважением, я возвращал уважение в ответ. Но я понимал, что его ещё нужно было заслужить, и не торопился.

На сердце было легко. Ветер играл с листьями деревьев и пожелтевшей уже травой, я слышал пение птиц и подставлял лицо солнцу. Скоро начнётся осень. Я стану старше уже в конце лета и отпраздную мой день рождения впервые без сестры-близняшки. Хотя, не думаю, что буду шибко гулять. Скорее всего, я даже не смогу отпраздновать, но это меня не печалит. Мой подарок – это возможность ехать в этой повозке прочь из обжитых мест.

Дальше степей Вайтрана я никогда не уезжал. Мог часами носиться по полям, пугая оленей и лисиц, и удирать прочь, завидев пока ещё не заметивших меня волков – почему-то мне всегда везло. И теперь, проезжая мимо, я улыбался себе из прошлого.  
Я заметил, что каждый из нас думал о своём. Уже завтра эти мысли нас отпустят, а пока…

***

Меня толкнули в плечо и указали куда-то назад. Я вздрогнул, потёр глаза ладонями в перчатках – оказывается, успел задремать от качки – и оглянулся в указанном направлении.

В отдалении от нас шествовал великан, закинув на плечо свою огромную дубину. Я засмотрелся – никогда не видел великанов так близко. Всё его тело было покрыто вязью рисунков, выглядел он грозно, но я знал, что великаны по сути своей добрые, если не трогать их, их жилища и их мамонтов. Те, кстати, тоже паслись где-то впереди.

– Водоём Холодный Ветер, – назвал кто-то из легионеров место, которое мы проезжали.

Получается, мы едем уже около трёх часов. Время бежит быстро, если постоянно витать в облаках.  
Я наблюдал за великаном, размышляя о своём, привычном. Когда я читал книжки про двемеров и их таинственное исчезновение, я невольно сопоставлял их с великанами. Разглядывая картинки с высокими сводами пещер и механических строений древних городов, я отмечал, что великаны бы идеально подошли на роль жителей тех мест. В голове у меня, глупого, возникали теории на этот счёт, и, как по мне, неплохие. Например, великаны могли быть двемерами, по каким-то причинам потерявшие свой ум и былое величие и оказавшиеся в каменном веке. Возможно, именно эти рисунки не дают двемерам вернуться, оставляя их пасти мамонтов в полнейшем забытье.   
Но это, конечно же, глупости, и великаны никакого отношения к двемерам не имеют. Усмехнувшись сам над собой, я удобнее устроился на лавочке и прикрыл глаза, намереваясь попытаться поспать.

***

Когда я проснулся, время близилось к вечеру. Мы выехали не утром, а ближе к полудню, поэтому это было неудивительно. Скорее всего, мы будем ехать всю ночь и лишь к утру доберёмся до Рорикстеда. Это было опасно, но останавливаться на ночлег не в таверне – ещё опаснее. То, что исчезли драконы, не значит, что дороги Скайрима по ночам стали безопаснее.  
Поэтому я не позволил себе сомкнуть глаза снова, а тихо полез в сумку. Там у меня лежали несколько кусков жареного осётра, которыми я собирался поужинать прямо здесь. Попутчики мои мне не возражали, а затем и сами полезли в сумки, доставая дорожную провизию.

Я заметил, как один из легионеров покосился на нас и покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Лучше мы поедим сейчас, чем ночью, когда оголодавшие волки выйдут на охоту за плохо спрятавшимся на ночь зверьём. Мне всё ещё казались такие предосторожности излишними, но, возможно, легионерам и кучеру лучше знать.

Пока я ел, я заметил, как легионеры, собиравшиеся было зажечь факелы, внезапно бросили это дело и положили руки на эфес меча. Я поспешно спрятал рыбу в сумку – неужели волки?.. Эльф, тоже почувствовав неладное, достал лук, а Робби и я обнажили мечи.  
Мы замерли, вслушиваясь. Повозка продолжала мирно ехать вперёд. Чуть скрипели колёса, лошади слабо отстукивали копытами по камням. Я не понимал, почему мы так напряглись – волки бы уже давно напали. Однако не прошло и минуты, как я увидел тропу, обставленную камнями и уходящую куда-то вбок от дороги. Но солнце быстро садилось, по земле побежали тени, не дающие рассмотреть всё лучше.

Я внезапно осознал, что не помню карты. Да, я штудировал её вдоль и поперёк, но сейчас, перед лицом неизвестности, не мог вспомнить, куда ведёт тропа, мимо какого места мы проезжаем. Я мог лишь затаить дыхание и ждать, надеясь, что всё обойдётся и сражения обойдут нас стороной.  
Но моим надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

***

Раздался высокий гул, после которого послышался свист, и в телегу вонзилась тонкая и острая ледяная стрела. Я отпрянул и отмер, тут же вскакивая на ноги, едва на них удерживаясь, но готовясь встретить врага лицом к лицу. Я видел среди кустов неясные фиолетовые вспышки, слышал, как лошади легионеров скакали вокруг телеги, не видя толком врага. И, наконец, вспомнил, где мы.

– Рядом с дорогой – Алтарь некромантов! – с придыханием произнёс я, и тут же в нас полетели ледяные глыбы, а повозку обступили поднятые тёмной магией скелеты людей.  
– Ложитесь! Не высовывайтесь! – крикнул нам кто-то из темноты, но было не разобрать, кто именно.  
– Я не хочу прятаться! – смело даже для самого себя воскликнул я и выпрыгнул из повозки.

А затем понял, почему сказали «не высовываться».

Я не ожидал подобного. Сверху всё казалось проще, легионеры рубили скелетов мечами, словно масло, но, когда я видел их на равных, ощущал холод и запах гноя, идущий от костей, я словно не мог сосредоточиться. Это был мой первый настоящий бой с врагами, которые хотят меня убить, а я мог лишь пятиться вслед за тележкой, пытаясь увернуться от летящих в меня обычных и ледяных стрел! Я словно позабыл все мои боевые навыки разом!  
Мне повезло, что скелеты не настолько сильны, как, например, те же великаны, и что их просто разрубить. Некроманты маячили на периметре, не выходя из тени. Стоило легионерам убить мертвеца, как они поднимали нового и продолжали атаковать издалека. Но я не мог к ним подобраться, мною постепенно овладевала паника.  
Один из скелетов оказался совсем рядом и едва не проткнул мою броню своим мечом, но лишь мазнул по ней, вспоров кожу. Я дёрнулся в сторону и наугад махнул мечом. Послышался хруст, мой меч напоролся на что-то твёрдое, и я поспешил повторить удар в том же направлении. Через мгновение меня обдало запахом серы и ещё чем-то зловонным, а пепел скелета, от которого шёл дымок, осел у моих ног.

Мой первый «убитый» враг. Я не знал, испугало меня это или придало мне решимости, но следующего скелета-мечника мне удалось убить, уже видя его. Затем я кинулся на ещё одного, стараясь не попасть под ноги коням и, наконец, отходя от повозки, на которой до сих пор сидели мои товарищи, строго выполняя приказ.

– Что ты творишь, мальчишка?!

Крик раздался с лошади, но я не слушал, срубая голову скелету-лучнику и наблюдая, как очередной мой противник рассыпается на глазах. Затем я поднял взгляд, тяжело дыша, и буквально пересёкся им с взглядом некроманта. Я бы его не увидел, но он совершил ошибку – засветил малый оберег в тот момент, когда я на него посмотрел.  
И я, увидев настоящего врага, бросился к нему.

Я не знал, что мною движет. Но это явно были не высокие чувства, вроде желания защитить, а обычное и самое низменное – желание показать, на что я способен.

Я замахнулся мечом и рубанул им вперёд. Некромант сориентировался быстро и выставил свой оберег снова. Мой меч отскочил от него, заставляя меня на мгновение потерять равновесие, а затем я почувствовал жуткий холод, пронзивший моё плечо – и увидел, как в него сзади мне вонзился другой ледяной осколок, пущенный другим некромантом.

– Дурак! Эльф, стреляй!

Мермандо среагировал не сразу, но всё равно успел выстрелить в тот момент, когда некромант снял оберег – стрела просвистела над моим плечом и угодила прямо ему промеж глаз.

Некромант мешком осел на землю, его скелеты мгновенно обратились в прах. Лишившись половины своих врагов, легионеры набросились на второго некроманта, который оказался последним, убив его.

Я было осел следом за своим недавним противником, но меня подхватил легионер. Ледяной шип испарился, оставив рану открытой.

Я почувствовал боль и зажмурился, думая, как закрыть кровь, но вдруг услышал голос Тэда и ощутил, как он приставляет к моему рту горлышко пробирки.

– Пей, Пайнс, давай.

Я отпил. Горячая и тягучая жидкость пролилась по моему горлу, заставив меня поморщиться, но спустя секунду боль начала пропадать. Колотая рана зарастала, и я смог встать самостоятельно, но тут же получил подзатыльник от легионера, меня державшего.

– Идиот. Глупый мальчишка, куда полез? Всех нас решил из-за себя угробить?!  
– Нас было больше, мы бы победили, я не мог-  
– Заткнись! Ты ослушался прямого приказа и едва не подверг опасности наши жизни, не говоря уже про свою! Мы не видели врага, их могло быть больше, и что бы ты тогда делал? Размахивал железкой?!

Я вздохнул. Да, легионер был прав. Ослепнув от желания покрасоваться, я едва не получил ледышку в сердце. А там бы никакое зелье не спасло от смерти.

Я проковылял в телегу и забрался в неё. Я буквально чувствовал на себе прожигающие взгляды, но виду не подавал, судорожно зажимая рану рукой от фантомной боли в ней.

Стоило телеге тронуться, как руки мои задрожали вместе со всем телом. Меня прошиб озноб, и я ощутил поздно пришедший страх – я только что мог умереть. И не понарошку. Я мог отправиться к праотцам, стоило только некроманту… И это в первый день путешествия! В первый же бой!  
Мне стало тяжело дышать, и я зажмурился, стараясь держать себя в руках. Меня вмиг заполонили сомнения – зря я поехал сюда, ой зря! В своих играх я был победителем, но здесь всё было иначе, совершенно иначе! Я решил, что могу всё, и едва всё не потерял! Я ведь самый обыкновенный парень, не способный ни на что в таких условиях, а ведь мне придётся спускаться в подземелья или биться на поле брани!..

– Хей, не переживай, ты бы не умер. Хватило маленькой пробирки, чтобы тебя исцелить, – Мермандо сочувствующе похлопал меня по плечу. – Я полностью поддерживаю тебя, слышишь?

Робби от этих слов только хмыкнул, я же скинул ладонь Мермандо с плеча. Тоже мне, помощник. Я ведь и не спорил с легионерами. Его слова вогнали меня в ещё большее уныние, ведь он утешал меня, словно маленькую девочку, попытавшуюся оседлать лошадь, упавшую с неё и разбившую коленку.  
Меня от подобного лишь передёрнуло, и я ещё ниже опустил голову, думая о том, что теперь первым не сунусь ни в одну схватку.

***

Не зря говорят не путешествовать по дорогам Скайрима ночью. Мы подъезжали к пещере Сломанный Клык, где, как сказал мне тихо Мермандо, с недавних пор обитали волки. Я волков боялся даже меньше некромантов, поскольку часто видел, как дядя убивал их на охоте. Но, заполучив славу глупого беспечного мальчишки в глазах легионеров, я лишь угрюмо вздохнул. Нет, я ждал схватки так же, как ждали её все – с чувством страха из-за затишья перед бурей. Я всматривался в темноту дороги так же, как остальные – с трепетом и до слезящихся глаз. Но огонь в моей груди, некий азарт, словно погас. Я был словно надломлен и унижен из-за одной ошибки. Я понимал, что не нужно сразу опускать руки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Кое-что помогло мне отвлечься. Факел легионера выхватил из темноты табличку с надписью «Курган дракона». Я зажегся мыслью, что однажды смогу увидеть нечто подобное вблизи, и уже хотел отметить место на своей карте, которая лежала в моём рюкзаке, как вдруг Мермандо окликнул легионера:

– Позволь одним глазком взглянуть?  
– Мы что здесь, памятные места осматриваем? Да и что ты увидишь в такой темноте-то?  
– Дайте факел, мы вернёмся мгновением позже! Вам же ничего не стоит сделать короткую остановку?  
– Когда впереди – пещера, возможно, с волками? Вы ночью собираетесь с тропы сходить?  
– Успокойся, Лют, – вдруг заступился за нас другой легионер, приблизившись к первому. – Пусть молодняк учится. Дадим им факел, и они, считай, в безопасности. Да и недалеко это.  
– Ты относишься слишком вольно к своим обязанностям, Люций.  
– Они ведь – не наша прямая обязанность. Мы едем до развилки, а через горы им придётся самим… Так что пусть сходят. Наткнутся – попробуют сразиться. Волки – не некроманты, животное и напугать огнём можно, да и мы пока рядом.

«Слишком самоуверенно вы себя ведёте», – подумал я и придвинулся ближе к задней части телеги. Мне тоже хотелось увидеть всё своими глазами, пусть даже в течение жизни я ещё успею насмотреться на курганы. Жить нужно сегодняшним днём, решил я. А если на нас нападут волки, то я смогу отвоевать своё доброе имя.  
Небольшая и незначимая победа над грызущим чувством собственной бесполезности внутри, но и она мне поможет восстановить душевное равновесие.

Мы вылезли из телеги. В ней остался сидеть лишь Робби, которому драконы и курганы были решительно неинтересны. Своеобразный привал он решил провести за перекусом и начертанием какого-то стихотворения углём на листке пергамента. Все предметы Валентино ещё до нашего ухода вынул из своего рюкзака.

Люций спрыгнул с лошади и передал нам горящий факел, после чего принялся разминаться после долгой поездки. Двое других легионеров тоже оказались на земле, но мне было не до них – факел оказался в моих руках, и я стал негласно избранным ведущим.

Ощутив внезапный прилив бодрости, я шагнул с тракта на узенькую тропинку, которая и не видна была практически. По сторонам тропка заросла травой.

Мы шли недолго. Пару раз от нас шарахнулся неосторожно уснувший на дороге заяц, да и только. Свет от факела легионеров виднелся сквозь деревья, так что мы не рисковали заблудиться. Я шёл первым, светя перед собой, и вскоре наткнулся на край кургана. Сам курган напоминал собой яму, в которой когда-то был похоронен дракон, но в прошлом, во времена возвращения Алдуина, он воскрес, и теперь кости его покоятся совсем в другом месте.  
Яма действительно была. Заросшая травой, влажная от воды, скапливающейся в ней – такой я её представлял в лучах солнца. Сейчас я мог довольствоваться лишь куском почвы, небольшой рыхлой горкой, в которой ничего примечательного не было.  
А вот Мермандо, похоже, и такой вид был по душе. Он попросил у меня факел и медленно пошёл по кругу. Я же остался стоять рядом с Тэдом. Я хоть и не чувствовал себя в полной безопасности, но всё равно в какой-то степени был спокоен.

Однако, стоило эльфу пойти по окружности, как я осознал, насколько же огромен курган. Я не мог на глаз определить его диаметр, но он точно был больше четырёх повозок, поставленных бок о бок.  
Другое описание мне в голову сейчас не шло.

– Большой курган. Намного больше, чем я думал.

Я хмыкнул. Тэд сыпал обычными и скучными фразами столько, сколько я его знал. Я даже почувствовал некое желание догнать Мермандо и послушать ещё его экспрессивных выражений.

– И земля рыхлая, – он наклонился и пощупал почву. – Сгодилась бы для посадки растений.

К счастью, в этот момент и вернулся Мермандо, так что слушать Тэда больше не было необходимости. Забрав у эльфа факел, я повёл всех назад. К моему сожалению, волков мы не повстречали. Или, опять же, к счастью, я же не эгоист – хорошо, что всё обошлось без печальных последствий.

Легионеры не особо тревожились во время нашего отсутствия. Но я услышал вздох облегчения, когда дошёл до повозки вместе с остальными, правда, от кого он исходил, было не разобрать.

– Ладно, теперь все в тележку, и поехали. Путь чист, мы с Лютом проверили. До самого Рорикстеда можете поспать.

Я хотел было возразить, что прекрасно продержусь до самого приезда, но не успел – легионер вскочил на лошадь и поехал вперёд. Однако, стоило мне только сесть на лавочку, а повозке – начать движение, как меня сморила усталость. Мы тряслись по камням весь день, я был ранен – хоть и настолько несерьезно, что уже и не чувствовал никакой боли – да и новым впечатлениям следовало уложиться в голове.

В Рорикстеде я в полудрёме добрался до своей комнаты в таверне и мешком упал на кровать. В голову пришло, что надо бы хотя бы снять броню, так что я скинул её рядом, нашёл в себе силы запереть дверь и провалился, наконец, в сон на жёсткой соломенной кровати.


	3. Глава 1. Ветер перемен. Часть 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.

_Я летел. Не вниз со скалы, не в пустоту, а по воздуху. Летел, пронзая крыльями облака и воздух, летел вперёд, свободный, с клокочущей внутри яростью. Ярость жгла во мне огонь. Когда жар становился невыносимым, я резко пикировал вниз и выпускал его из своей пасти. Огонь горел вокруг, я пролетал его насквозь, и жёг снова, не слыша криков, стонов, просьб о помощи. Что мне до людей, снующих вокруг в тщетной попытке укрыться от неизбежного? Я жёг, взмывал вверх и снова падал, не разбирая места, руководствуясь главным мотивом – выживает сильнейший. Или люди, или я. Я знал это, как никто другой, знал всегда, как правило, как то, без чего сама жизнь невозможна. Но я всё равно допустил ошибку. Зачем? Что сбило меня с пути?_   
_Сейчас я позабыт и заперт._   
_Но это меня не остановит._

Я резко сел, глубоко и часто дыша. Сердце билось быстро, я весь вспотел. Было тихо, сквозь окошко пробивались лучи солнца.  
Я вытер лицо одеялом и зажмурился. После сна во мне осталось это чувство – чувство опустошённости, чувство гнева. Я словно и не спал, словно был там, в другой жизни, а сейчас ощутил всю ничтожность и суетливость своей. Ведь там я мог летать, там я был свободен, как ветер.  
Я тряхнул головой и поднялся с кровати, принявшись разминаться. Но сон не выходил из головы. Я ведь и правда на краткое мгновение словно стал другим. Жестоким, беспощадным… кем?  
Я помню лишь ощущения. Все, от свободы и ярости, до скованности и бесконечного желания освободиться. И в конце – последний отблеск солнца на рыжей чешуе, мгновенно пропадающий навсегда.

Я вздрогнул и принялся натягивать броню. Это был просто сон, от подобных я просыпался и раньше, затем долго не разбирая, было ли это в реальности или только в моей голове. Но теперь от стольких впечатлений и не такое приснится. Я усмехнулся с самого себя и, взяв вещи, вышел из комнаты в общий холл.

Вчера я пришёл уставший, и абсолютно не рассматривал ни таверну, ни город. Я не видел обстановку своей комнаты и, кажется, даже не заплатил за неё. Хозяйка таверны, пожилая уже женщина, привыкла к таким, как я – будущим легионерам, плохо переносящим долгие поездки. Потому я сразу подошёл к ней и отдал десять септимов, оплатив проживание.  
В зале было уютно. По центру его был обустроен очаг, в котором сейчас горел огонь, согревая средних размеров помещение. Потолок уходил вверх и представлял собой крышу, на стенах висели шкуры животных. Я с удивлением узнал шкуру одного из наиболее свирепых хищников Скайрима, который обитал в районе гор запада – саблезубого тигра. У стен стояли канделябры и столы со скамейками у них.  
Я отошёл от стойки, у которой расплачивался с хозяйкой, и сел за свободный стол. Мои товарищи ещё спят или уже проснулись? Если второе, то мне сейчас станет ужасно неловко за то, что я проспал половину дня.  
Я достал из своего рюкзака остатки рыбы, помидоры, хлеб и ещё что-то из овощей, решив плотно позавтракать. Заботливый прадядя подарил мне бутылку «Алто», я достал и её. Вместе с посудой, разумеется.  
Я завтракал, попивая вино, и вспоминал шутку о том, что предкам просто привиделись драконы, так как в Скайриме не существовало других напитков, кроме алкогольных. Я знал, что это не так, но что правда, то правда: на недостаток в алкоголе провинция не жаловалась.

Со мной рядом подсел, неожиданно, Тэд. То ли парень просто не мог найти себе собеседника, то ли по каким-то причинам возвёл меня в друзья – я не знал. Однако он разложил свой завтрак, и у меня невольно потекли слюнки. Я просто обожал сладкое, а у Стрэнджа к мясу и овощам шёл свежеиспечённый сладкий рулет. Наверное, он его только что купил.  
Я уже хотел было отсесть, чтобы не прожигать в рулете дыру своим взглядом, как вдруг Тэд разделил его на два.

– Держи, друг, – значит, всё же возвёл, – Я всё равно не съем всё. Да и у меня ещё есть. Я сам готовил, надеюсь, понравится.  
– Спасибо, – промямлил я, не ожидав подарка от Тэда. – А ты можешь… взять моё вино. Налить?  
– Нет, это вредно.  
– Что ж…

Я принялся уминать невероятно вкусный рулет. Сам я готовить не умел и даже не знал, что буду делать, когда моя провизия закончится. Видимо, доедать угли своих сгоревших блюд.

– Как тебе наше путешествие?  
– Я ожидал больше положительного от него… – неловко ответил я на вопрос, не зная даже, что ещё добавить. – А тебе?  
– Хм. Рюкзак тяжёлый у меня.  
– А-ага.

Что мне было отвечать на его простые выражения, я не знал. Я не умел говорить с такими, как Тэд, кто будет жаловаться на простые вещи и стойко терпеть самую страшную боль. Насчёт второго я даже не был уверен, но не мог же Тэд быть настолько… обычным? Ведь это он дал мне выпить зелье здоровья, когда я получил незначительное ранение.

– Кстати, вы вчера говорили о драконах, – начал он, и я отчего-то насторожился. – Что бы ты делал, если бы встретил одного из них?

Я иногда задавал себе такой вопрос, но никогда не находил верного ответа. Или просто не признавался себе в очевидном. Мне не хватит сил одолеть гигантского ящера, пышущего огнём или льдом.

– Убежал бы, – признался я то ли себе, то ли Тэду.  
– Правильно. Я бы тоже сбежал. Я не хочу умереть. Не связывайся с драконами, Пайнс.

Я медленно кивнул. Тэд встал из-за стола, и я проводил его озадаченным взглядом. Тэд умудрялся оправдывать свою фамилию, даже задавая детские вопросы. А предостережение и вовсе сбило меня с толку. Но это же Тэд.

Я съел всё до крошки, почувствовав себя намного бодрее. Пришло время закинуть вещи в повозку и немного прогуляться по деревне и окрестностям.

***

В поселении стояла необычная оживлённость. Люди быстро перебегали дорогу, проходящую насквозь через деревню, и устраивались на крыльце своих домов, словно ожидая чего-то. Я не понимал, что происходит, стоя перед ступенями таверны и глядя на всё происходящее. А затем я увидел бегущего ко мне легионера, того третьего, чьего имени я не знал.

– Пайнс! Где тебя носит, живо к повозке!   
– Что происходит?  
– Сюда едет Граф Глифул.

Я поморщился. До Ривервуда доходили достаточно гадкие слухи о нынешнем генерале. По ним я знал, что граф больше всего любил себя, не отвечал за состояние армии, но по каким-то причинам мог одним словом возвести любого смертного в легионеры. Его положение при Императоре мне было неизвестно, как и то, чем он его заслужил. Но, как я слышал, граф был сыном советника Императора. Сам советник действительно работал на совесть, выполнял как свою, так и сыновью, работу. А вот Гидеон явно в отца не пошёл. Впрочем, народ боялся гнева Императора, а значит, и Глифула, чему он был явно рад.  
Я шёл к повозке, видя теперь, как смотрят жители на дорогу, и это были насмешливые взгляды.

Тэд неизвестным образом меня опередил и стоял рядом с телегой, хотя я видел буквально минут пять назад, как он брал что-то себе возле прилавка. Робби явно не выспался и лежал на скамье, Мермандо притих и как-то странно косился на Стрэнджа. Я почувствовал, что между ними что-то произошло, но не мог сейчас узнать, что именно.

– Встречайте! Генерал Глифул, граф семьи…  
– Ну-ну, Манил, не надрывайся, – граф, въехавший в деревню на своём коне, который был облачён в отличного качества попону и броню, похлопал своего глашатая по плечу. – Все ведь знают, кто я.

Граф был низкого роста и в седле держался нелепо. С земли он бы даже не смог самостоятельно в него вскочить. Блондинистые волосы были зализаны назад и собраны в пучок на затылке, голубые глаза с презрением смотрели на окружающих, но на губах играла заискивающая улыбка. Граф был полноват, но его броня с барельефом мышц на ней скрывала этот недостаток, хотя я подивился, как ремни до сих пор удерживают нагрудник на его животе.  
Гидеон деловито прокашлялся и заявил своим писклявым голосом:

– Мирные жители Рорикстеда! Я лично приехал сообщить вам известия о том, что нынче в этом месте стало небезопасно. В развалинах неподалёку завелись злокрысы – так сообщили моему отцу путешественники, которым посчастливилось вернуться из тех мест. Вам требуется сейчас же собрать вещи и уехать! Срочно! Пока не начались первые набеги этих злобных тварей, и ваше поселение не стало голодать от недостатка еды. Уверяю вас, это ненадолго! В ваших домах будут проживать храбрые легионеры, готовые избавить вас от этой напасти! – он указал своей пухленькой рукой на свиту из легионеров. – А затем вы вернётесь в свои безопасные дома.  
– Генерал Гидеон, – неожиданно для самого себя выступил я. – Это всего лишь злокрысы. Разрешите нам решить эту проблему.

Я спиной ощутил, как не понравилось это Мермандо и остальным, но не мог уже отказаться.

Гидеон смерил меня высокомерным взглядом.

– Думаете, что вы, ничтожные разбойники, сможете справиться? – фыркнув, вопрошал он.  
– Думаю, что да. И тогда не нужно будет увозить жителей, а Вам – рисковать своей жизнью и жизнью вашей свиты.

Я был уверен, что сам Гидеон отсиделся бы в пустой таверне, а затем уехал. А легаты так и вовсе разорили бы дома несчастных местных жителей. Я не хотел такого допускать, во мне проснулись старые обиды Ривервуда на генерала, и сейчас я хотел утереть ему нос.

Гидеон задумался, в его глазах мелькнуло что-то недоброе, но я видел, что он занервничал. Он немного поморщился, но затем всё же махнул рукой, засмеявшись.

– Да будет так!  
– Но мы едем принимать присягу! – воскликнул Мермандо.  
– Я посвящу вас в легионеры здесь. Властью данной мне назначаю вас четверых легионерами Имперского Легиона. Присягу я слышал тысячу раз, вы её говорите, дело сделано.  
– Но… – Мермандо обомлел, однако глашатай уже писал приказы нам четверым, после вручая их на подпись Гидеону. – Это совсем неправильно!

Я тоже так считал, но в этот момент мне впихнули оформленную бумагу. Такие должен был подписывать только советник Императора, но даже эта бумага была подлинная – ведь она была от генерала.

– Желаю вам вернуться! – как-то хищно ухмыльнулся Гидеон, трогаясь с места вместе со своей свитой. – Я буду ждать в имперском лагере неподалёку. На всё вам даётся три дня, после – я выгоняю… то есть, прошу жителей уехать.

И он просто поскакал в сторону лагеря, оставив нас четверых смотреть на бумаги с кривой подписью генерала. Кажется, легионеры, путешествовавшие с нами, были в не меньшем шоке. Люций похлопал меня по плечу и забрался на свою лошадь.

– Похоже, наши пути здесь расходятся… Что ж, удачной вам зачистки тех Развалин и поездки в Маркарт, легионеры.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал я, думая о том, как влип и как ненавидят меня теперь остальные.

Молодец, Диппер. Снова своей самодеятельностью сделал всем хуже. Ладно, время покажет, насколько всё плохо, а пока мы остались одни. И впереди у нас освобождение Развалин от злокрысов.

***

Когда мы добрались до Развалин, я понял, насколько мы не готовы. И глупы.  
Точнее, глуп лишь я. За мной следуют три человека, уверенные в том, что я знаю, что делаю. Вот только у меня больше других тряслись руки, ноги подкашивались, а сам я рвался развернуться – совесть только не позволяла.  
Те люди не были виноваты ни в чём, значит, кто-то должен восстановить справедливость. Но почему это должен быть я?!  
А кто ещё?

Подкрепив себя мыслями, исполненными оптимизма и благородства, я подвёл всех к высокой железной двери, ведущей внутрь катакомб.

– Злокрысы глупы, – произнёс я, вспоминая вычитанное из книги прадяди Форда и оборачиваясь к остальным. – Но будут нападать с прыжка. Цельтесь в голову – так вы быстро с ними расправитесь. Я пойду первым, за мной – Мермандо и Тэд. Робби, ты прикрываешь сзади.  
– А кто назначил тебя главным? – возмутился Роберт.  
– Им хочешь быть ты? – парировал я, хотя не чувствовал себя главным; если бы кто-то предложил свою кандидатуру, я бы уступил.

Но никто не предложил, и я, набрав полную грудь свежего воздуха, открыл двери и зашёл внутрь.

Весь шум мгновенно смолк, и мне показалось, что мы первыми за много лет нарушили покой этого места. Я достал меч, замечая, как остальные тоже достали оружие – жезл, лук и пару боевых топориков – и решил выманить зверьё наверх, ко входу, резко звякнув лезвием об пол.  
Эхо металлического звона пронеслось по открывшемуся нам коридору и смолкло вдали.  
Мы напряглись, но ничего не происходило. От огненного жезла Тэда исходило слабое свечение, яд на стреле Мермандо тоже слегка светился. И всё.

Я медленно пошёл вперёд, ожидая засады – хотя какая может быть засада от глупого злокрыса? – и продолжая периодически издавать шум. Никого не встретилось нам по пути.  
Я даже расслабился. Как вдруг, нога моя не ступает на землю, и я едва не лечу куда-то вниз.  
Я вскрикнул, потеряв равновесие, но практически сразу же меня подхватили под руки Мермандо и Тэд. Я смог лишь зажмуриться и испуганно схватиться за них.

– Ну и девчачий голосок у тебя, Пайнс! – засмеялся Робби, и это привело меня в чувства, заставив сжать губы и отпустить руки, возвращая себя на твёрдую землю.

Я посмотрел вниз — моему воображению живо представилось, как я лечу в пропасть и разбиваюсь так, что костей не соберёшь. Я зажмурился и потряс головой, отгоняя видение, после чего поспешно предложил:

– Нужно спуститься.  
– Не думаю. Высоко, – неожиданно возразил мне Тод.  
– Там внизу могут быть гнёзда злокрысов. Нам нужно зачистить их все, если мы не хотим, чтобы твари пробрались в деревню.  
– А там? – Тэд указал вперёд.

По другую сторону ямы коридор продолжался, но перебраться туда не было никакой возможности. Я подумал, что и злокрысы не смогли бы это сделать.  
И только сейчас меня посетили сомнения. Каким образом злокрысы могли выбраться на поверхность? Никаким. Из ямы им не выбраться так же, как и не перебраться с той стороны. Я решил поделиться этим наблюдением с остальными, но они уже подумали о том же.

– У меня нехорошее предчувствие. Давайте пойдём отсюда?  
– Робби, не трусь, – Мермандо пнул камень вниз, оценивая высоту. – Невысоко. Спустимся.  
– Я не по поводу высоты. Я по поводу того, что теперь мы не знаем, для чего Глифулу понадобилось селиться в той деревне.  
– Может, ему не нужен повод?  
– Может, – фыркнул Робби. – А может, они здесь что-то нашли… или кого-то.

Я преисполнился теми же сомнениями, что терзали Робби. Нам следовало уйти, ведь мы – только новички, ожидавшие сражения с дикими зверьми, а не с могучими древними созданиями.

– Давай уйдём, – предложил мне и Тэд, соглашаясь с Робертом.  
– Спускаемся, – мрачно и решительно ответил я, вперив взгляд в темноту, и услышал общий тяжёлый вздох, но проигнорировал его. – Сначала мы с Тэдом, затем – вы двое. Верёвка у тебя, Мермандо? Тэд, зажги пару факелов…

***

Если наверху лучи света пробивались сквозь полуразрушенную крышу, то здесь, внизу, не было видно ни зги. Мермандо держал нам с Тэдом верёвку, страхуя, а мы медленно спускались вниз.

– Ты чувствуешь? – Тэд, спускающийся после меня, остановился.

Я напрягся. Да, чувствовал. Словно бы лёгкая вибрация, шедшая от камней и стен пещеры.

– Ускоримся…

Однако не успели мы достигнуть дна, как вдруг сверху посыпались маленькие, а затем и большие камни. Они сбивали нам руки, заставляя тормозить и держаться крепче.

– Крыша!.. – послышался голос Мермандо, прежде чем сверху на нас не обрушилась старинная каменная плита, сбив меня с Тэдом с верёвки. 

Я закричал, пытаясь защититься от летящих на меня обломков руками, но куда там – плита едва не раздавила меня. Но на мгновение стены осветила вспышка света, и я отлетел к другой стене, прямо из-под летящей в меня плиты. Увернуться от неё было невозможно, но я угодил в промежуток между упавшей наклонённо плитой и стеной, так что отделался лишь ушибом и синяками.

– Тэд!

Я не видел его. Паника постепенно подступала ко мне. Вокруг до сих пор витала пыль, но, хоть я и умудрился не выпустить факел из руки, я не мог посветить им сквозь неё.

– Тэд! Ты в порядке? Мермандо, Робби!

Ответом мне была тишина. Обвал отделил нас с Тэдом от остальных, однако и Стрэнджа я не мог дозваться. Я поднялся и подбежал к плите. Не зная, что делать, находясь в ошарашенном состоянии, я принялся голыми руками разгребать камни, зовя Тэда.  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, он не мог погибнуть!  
Я пришёл в себя, когда обнаружил его рюкзак. Все склянки в нём были побиты, и я не решился взять его в руки – если там разбилось что-то, содержащее яд, меня может убить. Самого Тэда, а также его оружия, нигде не было.  
Я заставил себя остановиться и подумать. Стрэндж мог оказаться под обломками и ждать моей помощи, но много ли от меня проку? Никакого. Значит, я должен идти за помощью.  
Ещё оставалась слабая надежда на то, что Тэд нашёл другой выход. Возможно, он сможет выбраться на поверхность.

А вот Мермандо и Робби… возможно, им повезло больше. Они были ближе к выходу и могли сбежать.  
Я надеюсь, что они убежали, а не пытаются сейчас пробраться сюда. Это ведь я, глупый, вновь наступаю на те же грабли, веду всех к гибели. Возможно, в этом моё предназначение.

Я вздохнул и слез с груды камней, на которую успел забраться. Нужно найти помощь, значит, надо идти. Я угадал – здесь был проход, ведущий вглубь Развалин. Я достал меч, удобнее перехватил факел и двинулся вперёд.

***

Было холодно и сыро. Я шёл по узким пещерам со свисающими сверху сталактитами, постепенно понимая, что место это когда-то не было просто пещерой. Постепенно мне стали попадаться держатели от факелов в стенах, валяющиеся тут и там железные предметы утвари, тронутые коррозией, а чуть позже – человеческие кости. Чем дальше я заходил, тем больше я хотел вернуться назад. Ноги мои постепенно тяжелели, а сердце начинало быстро биться от страха. Я чувствовал, что не один здесь.

И не зря.

Пока я шёл, я слышал скрип и тихие вздохи, но списывал всё на ветер и разыгравшееся воображение. И лишь когда я своими глазами увидел, как труп, мимо которого я прошёл, начал подниматься с ложи в стене, я осознал, что крупно влип.  
Не желая больше вступать ни в какую битву, я с криком ринулся прочь. Мертвецы вставали со своих мест, и я сравнивал их с драуграми, но эти не были похожи на древних воинов. Они были обыкновенными людьми, умершими здесь и по каким-то причинам пробуждающиеся ото сна. Это я их потревожил? Или обвал? Такие мысли возникали в моей голове и прогонялись другой – бежать, пока трупы не убили меня. А они намеревались сделать это. Один раз я едва увернулся от неуклюже пролетевшей мимо стрелы, другой – от топора, которым мертвец замахнулся на меня.  
Мне начало казаться, что я бегаю кругами, а мертвецов становится всё больше. Я с ужасом смотрел в их лица, продолжая судорожно искать выход. Мне невероятно повезло – пятясь, спиной я наткнулся на металлическую решётку от тюремной камеры, так что мгновенно оказался по другую её сторону.   
Я едва успел захлопнуть за собой стальную решётку, а в неё уже просунулись костлявые руки мертвецов с зажатыми в них мечами и другими режущими предметами. Отпрянув, я сбежал вниз по каменной лестнице, оказавшись в полной темноте с тускло горевшим факелом в одной руке и мечом – в другой. Мертвецы были довольно тупы, через минуту-две они уже позабудут, что видели меня, и отстанут – тогда-то я и попытаюсь выбраться отсюда. Я только сейчас осознал, что завёл себя в ловушку, но всё же надеялся перехитрить ходячие трупы. Я лишь понадеялся, что в этой камере не сидит что-то пострашнее мертвеца.

Стоило мне об этом подумать, как из темноты, которая не освещалась пламенем факела, блеснули два золотых огонька, не похожих на огонь. Я сглотнул и отошёл к стене – судя по затхлому воздуху, в конце коридора был тупик, а значит, что деваться мне было решительно некуда. Сверху – мертвецы, спереди – нечто настолько же опасное. Или хуже.   
Но вдруг огоньки померкли, словно бы кто-то закрыл их чем-то. Я нерешительно посветил факелом вперёд, уже готовясь к смерти и прощаясь с родными, как вдруг увидел… человека, скованного по рукам и ногам и прикованного цепями к стене. Это он смотрел на меня странно золотыми глазами. Наверное, мне показалось, что они светились – не могут же у обыкновенного человека так гореть глаза в полной темноте?.. Но с моих плеч словно посыпались камни – человек был живой, дышал и смотрел прямо на меня, чуть прищурившись. Теперь во мне поселилась надежда, нет, уверенность, что я выберусь. Ведь другого выхода из камеры не было ни для меня, ни для этого неизвестного.

Оставалось лишь освободить незнакомца от оков.

**Author's Note:**

> Поехали. 
> 
> /отбечено


End file.
